During participation of outdoor sports, particularly golf, an individual engaging in the sport may be exposed to the elements for a prolonged period of time. Over this period of time, the weather may become inclement, resulting in a need for protection. As some golf tournaments are played in rainy, foggy or misty conditions, players may need to carry umbrellas and wear hats for protection.
For male golfers, wearing a hat is not a problem as most men wear their hair relatively short. On the other hand, most women prefer to have longer, cosmetically arranged hair in the form of a "hairdo" over which a hat will not fit. As a result, many women prefer to wear visors, which are open at the top, in order to shade their eyes. However, where rain or mist is present, a visor will not protect a hairdo, which will not withstand rain or misty conditions. In addition, it is further desirable to provide protection for shoulder-length or longer hair against rain, drizzle or misting conditions.
While several hats provided with a shoulder cape have come into being, it is believed that all of these devices would crush or otherwise disturb a hairdo worn by a woman. Further, several of these shoulder capes would become an interference when a golfer is in the process of putting a golf ball. Here, as the golfer bends over to putt, the capes of the prior art would swing downward and either obstruct the golfer's vision or interfere with the motion of the golfer's arms. As such, these prior art capes are unsatisfactory when used during the playing of golf.
In view of the foregoing, it is one object of the invention to provide a cover worn in conjunction with a visor to protect at least the hair, and possibly shoulders, of the user from precipitation. Other objects of the invention will become clear upon a reading of the following specification.